1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket electrically connecting a semiconductor package and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connector used for electrically connecting semiconductor package usually comprises an insulating housing accommodating with a plurality of terminals, a stiffener surrounding the insulating housing, a loading plate and a lever. The loading plate and the lever are assembled to two opposite ends of the insulating housing and together retain the semiconductor package in the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a conduct area at a middle part thereof and a plurality sidewalls higher than a top surface of the conductive area at a peripheral thereof, the terminals are located in the conductive area and protrude beyond the top surface of the conductive area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,237 discloses a socket for electrically connecting with an IC package, which comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals assembled on the insulating housing, the insulating housing defines a first surface and a second surface. A plurality of contact receiving passageway are defined between the first surface and the second surface, each terminal has an elastic portion extending beyond the first surface of the insulating housing from the contact receiving passageway, the elastic portion is further disposed with a contacting portion for electrically contacting the IC package. Furthermore, the first surface has at least one projection, which defines a supporting surface for supporting the IC package. The supporting surface is higher than the contacting portion in a direction vertical to the first surface, so the terminal can be prevented from bending or deformation when the socket is crushed by outside objector. However, when the IC package is mounting to the socket, one end of the IC package firstly inserts into the socket and the opposite end is then pressed into the socket, since the IC package aslant inserts into the socket, so the terminals in different positions along a direction from the firstly inserting end to the opposite end of the IC package are pressed by different forces, that may destroy the terminals. Furthermore, when the opposite end of the IC package downwardly moves to position the IC package, the terminals located under the firstly inserting end of the IC package are easily pressed and destroyed by the IC package.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above socket.